Crimson Star: Part one: melting flowers
by the dancing leaf shadow
Summary: A/N edit: this story follows my oc. Esme on her journey to becoming a death scythe and becoming a three star mister, even if she dies trying. this story will invite... just wait for chapter #3!
1. Prologue: cold winter night

**A/N: hello, I am The Dancing Leaf Shadow, I will tell you now that this is my VERY first Fanfic/Crossover EVER. This story has been sitting in my mind for a while, so I will tell you a lil' about this story: this story spans across many popular stories and literally spans across time, space, and dimensions. My ****main**** oc's are: Esme Albarn (not **_Esme Cullen_**) Saeko Uzamaki, Takeshi Mustang/Drevis/Albarn (not introduced till' later) Akira Mustang/Albarn (not introduced till' later), Alicia and Miya Albarn (not introduced till' later) and Aya Mustang/Drevis/Albarn. I hope that I can get a bio of Essie (that's a nickname for Esme) done after the first chapter goes up. Well I hope you enjoy the prologue! btw,happy late new years( like, really late new years)**

**Prologue **_A cold winter eve. _

_A girl stands outside of a tall apartment building, in the pilling snowdrifts._

_She calls out,_" Maka! Soul! Black star! Where the hell are y-"_We see her be grabbed from behind, a hand muffling her. The girl disappears, never to be seen again. _At least that was what was intended, I wasn't supposed to see another person again, or breathe fresh air again. That was me, Esme Albarn, now, I tell you my story.

**Esme: how the hell did I get into this mess in the first damn place!**

**Me: because I am a cruel Son of a Bitchin' god okay?!**

**Esme: whatever, get me vodka you jerk**

**Me: k, oh uhh... we argued with each other while the viewers were watching... god dammit!**

**Esme: that explains the cyber police being outside... do I need to...**

**Me: NO! not yet at least, you'll end up spoiling the story!**

**together: we bid you farewell until next time Arigato!**


	2. Chapter one: a red flower blossom

Chapter one: A red flower blooms

"Carry me mama!" Says a tiny little girl, "please!" She is tall for her age, she has midnight blue eyes, raven black hair, and pale peach skin. "Aya!" I murmur, "It's your papa's turn to carry you sweetie." "Momma!" Shouted two little boys, "Look at what we found momma!" Their appearance so similar, they are twins, blonde hair, and olive toned skin, the only difference being their eyes; the first child had two blue eyes, the other, had one blue eye and one green eye. "Oh!" I gasped, "When did you two find this _**Red**_ stone? It is absolutely gorgeous!" I was surprised, not very often would anyone find a beautiful Pebble. Takeshi spoke first "out of aya's heart mama." He answered, "out of where her heart _**SHOULD**_ be." His voice changed as he said these words, "but, **isn't that your fate too**, _**Homonculus?**_" My mouth opened in a wide O of surprise, how did he know...? his appearance changed to that of a tall man who had long, spikey, green hair, deep wine colored eyes, and alabaster, "Father will be furious with you!" he sneered, "get back to central or your child gets it, I already killed one!" I cried out in pain as he smacked me, I felt incredible power surge through me. "Get away from her!" I shrieked, as the green haired man dissolved into mist…

**Esme: ohh.. I hate that dream... I keep thinking that the little green-haired bastard actually killed my daughter**

**Me: PHEW! That's the first chapter of this story down (don't be sad, the next chapter is longer) and the next chapter should be up **_**very**_** soon. Until' then, thank you and have a wonderful time with being bored!**

**Esme: update! the story has many flaws inside of it(thank god for spell check and anime, they are lifesavers!) and I wanted to announce a special one-shot story for my main oc! the name: patch up the broken souls. I will also be placing a contest between the two chapters (01 and 02) just to add a bit of fan participation! if you would like to help/give me new ideas for the story, place your ideas/help in a review and put a bit of criticism/praise(how am I supposed to read minds, if you don't like the way its going, you have to tell me!) in any case, I absolutely love your support in this story and I hope you stay to read it until the very end! **

**Together: Arigato!**


	3. Chapter 2: the flowers first dream

**A/N: hey guys, the dancing leaf shadow here with the latest chapter, and some cool news! 1) You guys have supported me by just reading my story, and pm me if you think I'm doing something wrong. 2) I plan on to make new stories with ****WAY**** longer chapters! This story is relatively hard to write into story chapters due to the fact that I tend to write it in a composition book (I usually write 1-2 pages front only, so…) and it does take a while to make changes and add things, blah blah blah…3) you guys are awesome! Now, to make a special announcement, the story is going to have a Q&amp;A corner! I will take 10 questions from any reviews in the previous chapters, but they must be for one of the characters in the story! Also, you are NOT allowed to write strange questions about characters (I have no idea of their sexual preferences, but that's not why I put this rule in place) and any question relating to above content is to be P.M.d to me. Anyway, this story runs on you guys supporting it! So, to get on with it… 3, 2, 1, GO!**

Chapter 2, what can I do about hell?

"AAARRGGHHH!" I cried, my eyes flew open as I sat up, then BAM! The door had flown open, revealing two people wearing pajamas, one boy, and one girl. My sister was wearing pale blue-silk pajamas, with bunnies and kittens on it, while her friend, Soul, was wearing violent yellow-and-black pajamas with his stage name 'Soul Eater' plastered all over the outfit. They both had scared expressions, even though it's really common for me to scream at the crack of fucking dawn… anyhow, I looked at them strangely, due to the fact that I sleep in my freaking underwear! "Can I please put my blanket over me first idiot!" I squeaked "let me cover myself!" Maka looked embarrassedly at soul and he turned in the opposite direction so I could change outfits.

Afterwards I had to get ready for school anyhow, so they couldn't ask me any questions as to why I had been screaming again, so we went to school without having killed each other, although I tripped on the stairs… anyhow, let me tell you a little about myself: I'm blind (no, not the I-need-to-wear-glasses-because-I'd-feel-stupid-without-them kind of person… shame on you if you thought that) , I love books (read to me by my sister) , I am a top grades student ( I haven't failed a test since I was eight ) , I can play basketball ( is this possible for humans? I seriously am debating on that) and chess, I love souls (I think only fellow demon weapons could understand why… I ain't sadistic…) ,and I love drinking( we can drink early[ I am only 15 at the moment in time] in death city, I've even paid a visit to the cabaret club with my dad a few times!). "Shoot you idiot!" I roared at soul, who actually **listened **for once in his life, and actually shot the ball! "Okay, no more screwing around!" snarled Blackstar, he seemed pissed off, that a blind 15 year old girl, was kicking his ass. I stuck my tongue out at him and shot the ball, knowing that he was about to commit a goddamn foul against me to get a couple free-throws to try to catch up with my team. I hit it, he missed, and I won the game. "Ha ha, bitch, in your face!" I said laughing my face off at his furious expression (have you noticed that I actually seemed to see his face? I can't see in the normal way… instead I see from people around me, I can read people's minds!) "Watch the language Esme." Said Maka, a worried expression placed on her usually calm face, "please tell me Blackstar and soul aren't rubbing off on you!" "Chill out," I said quietly, "I don't like it when you compare me to black star… he isn't nearly as good as a student as me!"

**Esme: that just pisses me off every time I read that part of this chapter… my life is so much more than just a little bit of idiocy from that dumbass Blackstar!**

**Me: I don't understand, I worked hard on this chapter!? It took me an hour to type this bitch up, even with my parent's cosmic idiots in the kitchen.**

**Sasuke: how did I get in here!**

**Esme: OMFG! SASUKE!**

**Sasuke: EW… fangirls…**

**Me: that was a good question, how did you get here?**

**Sasuke: I have absolutely no idea… how did I get here?**

**Me and Esme: MAI GAWD**

**Sasuke: What? Did I say something wrong?**

**Me: yea, you can't say that, you should know that by now…**

**Team Seven: Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, and Naruto! Here and ready for action! Team seven!**

**Me: WTF!**

**All Together: We hope you enjoyed the omake in this chapter! Arigato!**


	4. Chapter 3: kill evil

**Esme: yaaaawn! Damn… I'm exhausted …**

**Sasuke: you aren't the only one tha… yaaaawn!**

**Me: If I'm here then you're going to be here too, I've been here typing your character for 3 hours straight! I made you!**

**Esme: oh fuck off! I don't give 3 fucks about that!**

**Me and Sasuke: calm down, you sound like an old lady!**

**Everyone: please enjoy this chapter!**

**And now, the third chapter to this story!**

Chapter 3: kill evil…

I stared outside, looking at the bright Nevada cityscape of Death City. Now, you're probably wondering WHY I'm doing something this trivial at this time of day, well… I actually love looking out at our beautiful city while it's dark out… but that's not why I'm doing that now. "Esme!" I turned around, and saw Maka running towards me… _**'Throb…'**_ "Ohhh, ow!" I gasped, slumping forward to the ground… that lay over 200 feet below me. "ESME!" gasped Maka, dashing in my direction… '_**Throb…' **__'Ow! Why does my head hurt so bad? It feels like it's… splitting… o...pen...' shmmm… __**I looked around, the room was pale gold with silver accents and intricate decoration '**__oh crap, what's going on here__**?!' suddenly the area flashed with white light and I saw a room. '**__What the hell__**? **__It looks like a hotel room!__**' I thought, '**__o-kay__**… **__this is getting a little creepy… jeez__**.' "Wait Maka!" **_**SLAM**_**! Maka had thrown a guy against the wall, and I dodged to the side, trying to avoid Soul. '**__..?!... Wha…? What is she doing?' I thought, 'is she insane?' I watched the fight that ensued, and screamed when I saw him breathe __**FIRE**__ (yes, actual fire) at my sister and friend… 'Ahh…' I gasped as the flames licked across the room. 'Ahg… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHHHHHHH!'_

**-END OF VISION-**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH, NOOOOOOOO!" I woke up screaming, then I realized I was hanging by my sisters arm… off of the DWMA building… in one of its tallest fucking towers! "HUNH?!" I gasped, "UAAAAAHHHHHH, M-MAKA DO SOMETHING, AND PULL ME UP DAMMIT, DON'T JUST LEAVE ME HANGING HERE!"

**-5 minutes later-**

"Y… you dumb… you dumbass!" gasped Maka "you could ha… have DIED …" I grimaced, knowing that explaining that little nosedive towards the ground… would be near friggin impossible "I… I guess I spaced out again… hahaha" Maka stared at me, looking pretty pissed … _'Aw fuck… what do I do?! She doesn't believe me!'_ "Umm… I saw you try to kill someone with soul… heh… d-does that count?" soul looked worriedly at Maka, she looked like she wanted to kill **ME**! '_Eep!' _Maka sighed and proceeded to lecture me… "You know that's not true, so stop acting like it freaking is!" she said, "it ain't like you're seeing something that's gonna get us killed!" "WELL IT CAN IF I'M USUALLY RIGHT ABOUT THESE FREAKING THINGS!" I roared angrily "THAT ALONE USUALLY PISSES OFF!" "WELL YOU JUST ACT LIKE WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANNA, CAUSE' IT AIN'T MY PROBLEM DUMBASS!" "SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" roared soul, stopping our little argument just like he would stop a Kishin egg. "Are you and Maka seriously **THAT** stupid? It pisses me off to know that you dumbasses, who can take out Kishin **AND** Kishin eggs better than **lord death**, fighting like goddamn **BABIES**!" '_**Sheesh**_…' I thought, '_**he**_'_**s**_ _**having the time of his life yelling at us… sigh**_' "okay **MOM**." I said sarcastically, "did ya have to scream like a little girl? Cause' it made me think of Maka when we were little and got hurt, rough and tumble my damn left foot!" "Just hear me out, friggin jackass." said soul, "don't ya think that your arguments are going a little damn far dumbass? All you and Maka do all damn day is argue over what YOU have for a damn nightmare all the damn time! It's fucking annoying! Will ya just TRY to talk it out with each other instead of acting like you're gonna fucking kill each other?" '_Oh man…_' I thought '_soul negotiating_? _What's next_? _Flying monkeys or farie_-_ nevermind, I already know those are real… dammit_!'

**8:00 pm. est. Uchiha Residence, Konahagakure, japan.**

**Sasuke's POV.**

"Why did ya invite us over Sasuke?" quizzed Sakura and Naruto together. '_Idiots_' I _thought… you'd think someone who's a sage and someone who can access _**Ying-yang**_ mode wouldn't be so damn clueless… losers._' I asked you idiots over cause' of a new ninja village over north America… literally above America itself." WHAAAT?!" shouted both Naruto and Sakura at the same time. "b-but that's impossible! H-he has to be joking! He just has to be!" squeaked Sakura "are you kidding? Why would the jerk joke about that?!" roared Naruto. "Shut… the hell up." I said, "You guys act like a bunch of babies trying to be ninja… anyways, we have a mission from Kakashi-Sensei. We have to talk to their leader, Lord… Death… and yes, that's the guy's actual name." "Lord Death?" said Sakura, "isn't he the one who sealed away Asura the Kishin?" "No way" said Naruto, "I don't see it, I don't believe it… that goes ditto for the pervy sage… I keep expecting him to pop up out of nowhere and teach me something new…" "Anyways." I said, "Sai and Kakashi-sensei are coming too, so is Lord Hokage… so don't start anything while were there." "Good evening everyone" said Sai, "is everyone ready, Kakashi is waiting for us at the entrance with Lord Hokage." "Alright! Said everyone, "Let's do this! TO DEATH CITY!" and with that we all headed towards the city where Lord Death resided. '_Heh…_' I thought, '_**Death City**__ huh… what an interesting name…_'

**10:00 pm. Est. Death city, Nevada**

**Esme's POV.**

We always hunt Kishin eggs at night… it makes for an interesting little mix… it's really fun to hunt them down and take their souls… after all it's my job, while the world still has evil and madness manipulating humans… we Miesters and Weapons form the DWMA (Death Weapon Miester Academy) to rid the world of evil and free those humans who were enslaved to corrupting evil and the debilitating madness, and save them from it.

**10:15 Am. Est. DWMA schoolhouse building. Death City, Nevada**

"So, who here can tell me what madness is, and its fundamentals?" said Professor Frank n. Stein (hit on what he looks like) our homeroom teacher. "May I?" said Maka "sigh… yes, go ahead." Said the professor. "Madness, or insanity is brought on by the Kishin Asura and Kishin eggs." Said Maka, "it is a severe physical and mental detriment that can, with enough time of course, can make even the sanest person become evil." "Well… I guess you really are your mother's daughter after all." Said the professor with a chuckle. _DIING DONG, DEWGONG! _"That's the bell, enjoy your weekend, and make sure you do your essays on soul types!" "Sigh… this is gonna be a long one." I moaned.

**The true Omake 01: how to become a ninja, Konahagakure-style!**

**Naruto:**

**Naruto: get a demon fox spirit, seal it inside of yourself, fail the first Genin exam three times, pass the second one, get an A ranked mission disguised as a C-Rank mission, kill/protect the enemy/target, (enemy=kill, target=protect)kill some random kid… wait nvm… ignore that last part…**

**Sakura**

**Sakura: Get smart! And don't be stupid like Naruto in the first series.**

**Naruto: hey! I like that series… you're just mad that you didn't make the finals! Bleaaah!**

**Sasuke**

**Sasuke: I don't care… leave me be.**

**Everyone else: MAI GAWD!**

**Kakashi**

**Kakashi: all you need to do is put in some good-old-fashioned hard work!**

**Sai**

**Sai: have someone train you to be an assassin.**

**Everyone: THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER!**

**Me: Arigato**

**\- the dancing leaf shadow**


End file.
